Betrayal And A Taiyoukai's Love
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha constantly abandons & betrays Kag, she meets Inutaisho romance begins, he courts her they meet secretly before telling the group, Sessh Kouga & Shippou play nasty pranks on Inu, updated extended April 2011, comedy romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

Characters are ooc, updated, extended April 5 2011 Inutaisho/Kag

**Betrayal And A Tayoukai's Love**

**By Raven 2010 July 13 2010 **

**Betrayal, an abandoned miko **

Inuyasha disappeared without a word and wasn't seen for days after asking Kagome to be his mate, everyone wondered and at the same time had their suspicions but said nothing waited and observed in silence. Kagome as if she knew what was going on didn't seem mad, mope, act surprised, or cry in fact it appeared as if she didn't care and at the same time was waiting for the outcome

When Kagome went to the hot spring Shippou stayed behind and told Miroku and Sango that he would try to find out what was going on with Kagome when she returned, Kagome came back and Shippou waited for her to finish putting her things away

"Kagome are you all right? Are you worried about Inuyasha?

"No Shippou I do not even care or feel anything about it anymore, I already know that despite his jealousy he isn't going to change and I am sure Inuyasha is right where he want's to be" Kagome answered

"Your too good for him and deserve better"

"Thank you baby" Kagome replied

Shippou being the loving caring child that he was wrapped his little arms around Kagome and hugged her in an attempt to make her happy, Kagome grabbed her things

"Hey Sango want to go to the hot spring with me?

"Sure Kag's let me get my stuff I'll be right there"

"Can I come to ladies and play in the water? Miroku teased grinning and batting his eyes

"No perverts allowed, starting with you" Sango and Kagome replied

"Why? I'm a good boy honest" Miroku said with big puppy dog eyes

"Yeah right you letch till one or both of us feels a hand on our butt" Sango said

"Sniff, sniff I'm hurt that you think ill of me" Miroku said feigning tears "I assure you ladies I am an honorable monk with pure intentions"

"You mean a perverted monk with impure intentions" Sango replied

"We let Shippou come because he's a gentleman, you should take lessons from him on how to behave" Kagome teased

"Yes mom" said Miroku

"Ha, ha, ha Shippou said then stuck out his tongue at Miroku

They went to the hot spring and when they got there they stripped set their clothes aside, then stepped in and relaxed in the springs soothing heated water and then started talking

"Kagome can I ask you something?

"Sure Sango anything" what is it?

"I am concerned about you I mean usually when Inuyasha disappears you get mad, sad or cry, but this time you seem to be and act so calm"

"Well Sango I'll tell you this I have an idea what's going on but I just don't care anymore, well that's not totally true I do have one feeling I'm bored stiff, you can only cry so much till you just don't care anymore"

"It's never going to change, even though Inuyasha acts jealous and doesn't want other men near me he'll never change" so why get worked up? When lord Bakayasha returns I am going to let him go and tell him that he is free to do as he pleases" Kagome stated

"Kagome please don't get mad or anything? but even Kouga is better then him and honestly admits that he loves you, I know you like him only as a friend but it's an example"

"No Sango I'm not mad you are right it's true I only wish I liked him"

"They stayed in the water for the longest time I'm going to go back now" what about you Kags?

No Sango I am going to stay here for a while"

Sango got out dried off dressed and said "Ok Kags see ya later" then left with Shippou

"See you later Sango"

On the way back "Sango would bonk Inuyasha over the head? Shippou asked

"Hehehe with pleasure" she answered and laughed

**The meeting**

Kagome sat relaxing then heard a twig snap she looked around to see who or what was there. She asked who was there then the most gorgeous 6 ft 2 muscular built man, with long silver hair tied up in a top knot chocolate brown eyes, light tan skin, a god like looking man dressed in a pale blue haori and hakama, with a sword on his left hip stepped forward

"Who are you? Kagome asked and thought wow so handsome

"My name is Sugimi Takayama" and what is your name young woman?

"I am Kagome Higurashi mister Takayama"

"Please dear call me Sugimi" he replied "She is a beautiful little minx he thought

"Ok Sugimi" are you a Youkai?

"Yes I am an Inu tayoukai as a matter of fact, I will turn my back so you can dress Kagome"

"Thanks Sugimi" she answered "Yum I could just eat him up she thought"

Kagome got out dried off and got dressed, she was really attracted to him and thought that he was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen in her life" Ooo would I love to see what is under his clothes" she thought.

"Hmm she is attracted to me and likes me, I smell it in her scent, I shall test the waters" Sugimi thought "Kagome would you like to go for a walk with me, talk and perhaps get to know each other?

"Yes I would like that very much Sugimi"

As they walked along Sugimi asked Kagome "You travel with a fire Neko, and a Hanyou am I correct? I scented them on, you a few hundred years ago I to had a fire neko" he noticed when he had said Hanyou a faint look of hate crossed her face

"Yes the Neko's name is Kirrara she is a beauty you'd like her, and Inuyasha is the Hanyou. Would you believe his father was the great taiyoukai lord Inutaisho I only saw him once he's handsome, that is where his sons get their beautiful white hair, looks, and golden eyes from" she told him

"Is this Inuyasha you speak of your mate? He asked "Hm so she thinks I am handsome in my normal form" he thought

"No thank the Kami's for that I thought we had a future especially when he acted jealous, but he proved me wrong I do not have a man right now"

Sugimi slightly chuckled at the way she spoke of Inuyasha, then said "Kagome you will make some lucky man the perfect mate"

"You think so? She asked

"I not only do I think so I know so, the hanyou is a fool" Sugimi told her

Kagome thought "Ahhh if only it were you, god he's gorgeous I wish I were kissing him right now among other things" then a lecherous grin Miroku himself would be proud of crossed her lips

Sugimi caught the scent of her slight arousal and saw her lecherous grin and thought "Ah hah her mind is wandering to not so innocent thoughts, I think my miko is a little hentai I like this already" he thought

"Bet he'd be fun to ride" Kagome thought "God's now I'm worse then Miroku"

**Sugimi's plot **

"Now I have to invent a good reason to get her alone and spend time with her, hmm I have the perfect idea" he thought

"Kagome may I ask do you know how to use a sword, defend yourself with weapons, or use hand to hand combat in battle, or for self defense?

"No the only thing I really know right now is the bow and arrow, I wish I had other skills"

"Would you like to learn? I could teach you if you want" he said "And many other things he thought to himself while he awaited her answer "Please Kami let her say yes"

"Excitedly yes, yes please Sugimi I would" Kagome answered "Oh man would I like to be riding him right now" she thought "Bad miko, bad pervy miko" she scolded herself mentally

"Thank you Kami" he thought then said "Excellent would you like to meet in the evenings? He caught the scent of her arousal as it spiked

"Yes Sugimi evenings would be great"

"She is a lusty little thing, oh I wish I could read minds" he thought "Kagome I know that you're a miko this training will help you learn how to mix combat skills with your miko powers"

"Sugimi if I may ask, how old are you?

"In Youkai well over 700 years, in human years I'd be 30" and what is your age? He asked

"I will be 19 soon" Kagome replied

**The first night of training, new love blooms, a secret revealed**

Kagome appeared for her first night of training, the first lesson was sword play they moved gracefully together, and were perfectly matched. Three days of intense sword practice had passed Sugimi thought that it was time to practice with daggers

First they started with daggers, and knives, then after some time had passed he moved on to staff fighting they had done this for 2 days. Kagome thoroughly enjoyed knocking Sugimi's legs out from under him with the staff after hours of practice it was time to end the training, and for Kagome to go back to the village

"I shall miss you Kagome I enjoy your company"

"Sugimi if it's alright with you, can I give you a hug? Before I leave

"Kagome you do not even have to ask, you may do so any time you like I welcome it but be gentle I am very fragile you know"

"Yeah right and I'm a princess"

The minute they hugged they were both consumed with want for each other, and it felt so right being in each others arms it felt as if they had known one another all their lives, she never wanted to let go

After endless seconds they pulled apart half way still in each other's arms Kagome looked up into Sugimi's eyes, Sugimi wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if she was ready after all they only knew each other for 5 days, but still he craved her she was his new addiction

"Kagome can I Ki? He didn't get chance to finish

Kagome simultaneously wrapped her arms around Sugimi and took his lips with hers in a searing kiss, and wasted no time using her tongue to part his lips, without hesitation Sugimi granted her entrance. She was highly aroused and knowing that it was for him made his blood boil in his veins, all he could think about was her lying under him writhing in ecstasy while calling his name

"Oh Kami's she smells and tastes so good I could just devour her right now" he thought as the kiss deepened their breathing soon became heavy and labored, the scent of her arousal quickly became overwhelming and heavy it almost made him feel drunk, and his manhood ached with need

They separated part way "God's woman I have wanted to do that for days now"

"Sugimi to quote you, you do not even have to ask you may do so any time you like and I more then welcome it. You taste so good, and the scent of Sandalwood you carry drives me insane it's a scent I very much favor on a man" she said

"And what about you woman? You have no idea what its like with my sensitive canine sense of smell smelling that heavenly aroma of your natural scent mixed with that of roses and lilacs coming from you, and not touching you until now I am lucky to have maintained my sanity"

**Lime starts**

"With that Kagome grabbed the front of his haori fisted it in her hands and hung on as though for dear life pulled Sugimi to her, then took his lips in another searing kiss. He lifted then pinned her against a tree, her legs automatically went around his waist he kissed her hard while their tongues battled, Sugimi ground against her bringing about her release, when it hit she tore her lips from his

"_**Ah sugimiii"**_

"God's woman if I ever lost you I would lose my mind, you give me joy I've never known before I want you Kagome and no other" he told her

"Sugimi can I have you, I mean all the way in every way? I have wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you"

"Yes little miko you can any way you want me, I am yours and do with me what you will"

**Lime ends**

"What about you? let me pleasure you" Sugimi

"I can wait now that I know that you want me, and how you truly feel I have to tell and show you something I do not want there to be any secrets, or lies between us" And I only ask you to please understand that I had a reason? for keeping secret from you what I have for so long"

He transformed back into his usual form and there before her stood the same 6 ft 2 God like man, only this time with lighter skin, golden eyes, one jagged stripe on each cheek, long silver white hair tied up in it's usual top knot, and wearing an orchid colored haori and hakama. Standing beneath the moonlight he had an eerie glow like an angel and his hair shone like liquid silver

"You you are Sugimi father of ?

"Yes my dear Sugimi Taisho father of Sesshoumaru, and the needs to be spanked and soon will be disciplined Inuyasha"

Sugimi nervously awaited to see what she'd do next but was totally unprepared for what happened next. Sugimi soon found himself pinned up against a tree, then Kagome again took his lips in a wanton lust filled kiss. Sugimi without hesitation lustfully returned it their hands wandered over each others bodies to Sugimi's delight

**Lemon starts**

Kagome opened his hakama and where she had no underwear on it was easy she put his length between her legs and wet folds, then she closed her legs and started to pump back and forth, Sugimi turned her then put her back against the tree and pumped between her folds

"_**Sugimi" **_Kagome moaned

"_**Ohhh god's Kagome" **_he cried out while digging his claws into the tree with their shared releases they repeated this several times until both were sated

"Sugimi that felt really good"

"Thanks my miko"

"Sugimi wanna do that again about 20 more times? She teased

"Assassin" he replied

**Lemon ends**

"I think I need to wash myself before I go back" she said

"Agreed"

After a good rest "Kagome do you wish me to take you back to the village? it is late and you need to rest for tomorrow night's training, I think we will start taking part of the time for us to just have time to be together" does that sound agreeable to you? My beautiful little miko" he said

"Oooh I love the sound of that my sexy Sugimi"

Sugimi took Kagome in his arms formed his ball of light and flew off. He stopped and gracefully landed just outside of the village and gently put her down, they gazed longingly into each others eyes

"I will come for you tomorrow evening my koishi" Sugimi promised

"I will meet you here then koi" Kagome replied

Sugimi gave Kagome a farewell kiss, as soon as Kagome was safely back with her friends Sugimi flew off at the speed of light. Heated again he headed for the nearest river there was and from mid air allowed himself to drop down into the icy cold water to cool his hot blood as he had been doing every day since he met Kagome

**Night of passion **

As promised Sugimi came for her the next night the minute Kagome saw him she became aroused "Hmm just the sight of me arouses her, and it is ever increasing I will have to give her relief until we become mates" he thought

"Kagome how about we skip training tonight and just spend time together?

"Yes" but why do I have the feeling that you are up to something sneaky? Sugimi what is it? Pretty please tell me? She teased

"Oh no if I did" then where would the fun or surprise be in that? You sneaky female you'll find out when we get there"

"Oh fine you big baby be that way" she teased

Sugimi landed when she looked around there was a large cave near a waterfall surrounded by thick dense greenery and thick lush beds of moss grew all over the forest floor in this location. Kagome also saw food, and meat roasting over an open fire Sugimi had timed it so that meat would be done when they arrived, he went over and removed it from the fire and placed in on a clean flat rock he then told Kagome about the hot spring inside the back of the cave

"Oh oh I am in trouble" aren't I? she joked

"What? I am the one who should be calling for help" Sugimi teased

"Yeah but I'm a girl so that makes me the helpless one" She teased giving him big puppy dog eyes

"Woman there is no validity in your claim" Sugimi said smiling evilly

**Lemon starts **

Sugimi startled Kagome when he took her in her arms and passionately devoured her lips with his own he put his hands on her ass and pulled he tightly up against his hard muscled body. Sugimi ground into her causing her to swiftly become very wet he kissed then touched her body, and scented her increased arousal every time he did this, he learned and made a mental note of all her turn on's

"_**Ahhh Sugimi **_this is to much, I feel like I'm gonna explode I can't take much more I, I, I need"

You need not say more koi I will never leave you to suffer" come into the hot spring with me Kagome?

They entered the cave he started to disrobe but Kagome stopped him reached into his haori, wrapped her arms around him, and trailed kisses up and down his chest then licked his nipples she felt the tent bulge in his pants on her leg. Kagome untied the top knot in his hair setting free a curtain of silver white, then his haori and his hakama and took them off of him, then saw his long thick length and was happily surprised Sensing this he grinned, Sugimi then stripped her

"Beautiful like a goddess you are my koi" Sugimi told her

"Sugimi your body is beautiful I love it"

He held her hand led her to the water they entered the water Sugimi stood in back of Kagome with her head tilted back kissed her while their tongues did fierce battle, he snaked his arms around her held her left breast in his left hand and gently kneaded it.

Then at the same time put his right hand between her legs and massaged her pearl with his gentle talented fingers the minute he started she came broke the kiss and between lust filled gasps screamed

"_**Ooo yes Sugimiii" **_andcame hard for what seemed like forever while his lips worked her neck which only intensified her orgasm and 2 more followed

Kagome removed her hands from around his neck tired and spent she went back against his chest limp and panting when she stopped he turned her to face him groped and kissed her getting her hot again

"Sugimi you are going to make me lose all sanity, and kill me with pleasure"

"Now you see, and feel how you affect me little vixen" he replied

Sugimi picked her up by the waste sat her on the springs bank opened her legs and gave her intense oral pleasure torturing her with his hot talented tongue, she lost count of how many times she came

"Mmm you taste good so sweet, this is the best meat in the world" Sugimi said

Completely sated all she could only think about relieving Sugimi of his aching pressure Kagome went back into the water plus she had a hunger of her own. Kagome kissed Sugimi took hold of his length and worked it with her hand at the same time kissing and nipping his neck and chest he groaned heavily she knew he was ready

"Sugimi please sit on the edge of the bank facing me? he did

She took him into her mouth and gave him such pleasure he thought that he was going to die from the intensity, she worked him long and hard. Now mindless with lust he felt the end nearing gripped the edge of the bank digging his claws into the rocks from the intensity of his approaching release.

"Good gods woman your killing me, _**Kagomeeee**_

Hecame so hard and long his eyes rolled back in his head while he exploded like a bomb. But Kagome wanting to give him the immense pleasure he gave her wasn't done with him yet, She fondled his balls kissed him and massaged his shaft he moaned heavily into the kiss he was rock hard fast she took him into her mouth again this time working him twice as hard giving Sugimi two more massive orgasms

"_**Yesss oh goddds yes" **_echoed through the cave "Kagome you are beyond belief I brought you here to surprise you, and you surprised the hell out of me"

"Mmm Sugimi you taste good taiyoukai pork my favorite" unable to move again to soon they sat in the water in each others arms and rested after bathing they ate and slept

**Lemon ends **

Two hours later after they woke up "Sugimi I forgot to tell you I told my friends Miroku, and Sango about you yesterday they were happy for us and they wont tell Inuyasha"

"I would like to meet them, when the time is right I have a big surprise for Inuyasha" Sugimi said grinning devishly

"Ohh Inuyasha when I deliver your surprise to you, your friends, and even your brother will enjoy it immensely. It might even get Sesshoumaru to laugh" Sugimi thought while a scheming smile crossed his lips"Her birthday is nearing I must surprise her with something, and there are so many choices" he thought

**The sword, Sugimi's surprise **

Sugimi went to Totosai to collect something he had Totosai make days ago "Totosai old friend is it ready?

"Yes lord Sugimi and it has everything in it that you asked for, she must be very special"

"Yes Totosai Kagome is"

Totosai's already big eyes bugged out, Sugimi always enjoyed that, then a look of shock crossed his face Totosai grabbed his stomach fell on his ass and burst out laughing, he laughed so hard tears streamed from his eyes

"Totosai what in the name of the 7 hells about my mentioning Kagome is so funny to you?

"Be, be because lord Sugimi" Totosai choked out between gasps for breath and laughs "When your youngest pup f, finds out **1** the look of shock on his face will be positively priceless, **2 **he will shit rocks, and **3 **the combined shock of his fathers return, and Lady Kagome as your mate will silence a very disagreeable hot headed loud mouthed Hanyou, no offense my lord" ooo can I watch pretty please? I haven't had a good laugh in centuries" Totosai said

"No offense taken old friend, and yes you are invited to watch, and I hope Sesshoumaru will as well he is after all sadistic, and should quite enjoy this Sugimi stated

"My lord since you have agreed that I may be there when you spring it on him" all future swords or weapons I make for you will be free forever

"Thank you Totosai and I wouldn't dream of depriving you of it"

Sugimi told Totosai the other surprise he was going to give Inuyasha, Poor Totosai held his stomach and almost died laughing all over again "I must admit my lord I thought of doing that a few times myself"

That night Sugimi took Kagome with him as usual "Good evening koi" Kagome greeted then kissed her taiyoukai

"Kagome I have something for you" he said then handed her the sword

"Sugimi it it's beautiful I love it"

"It was made with one of my fangs, and I must teach you how to use and control it"

As she held it the sword pulsed and glowed "Sugimi what does this mean?

"The sword has accepted you as it's master" but being made from one of my fangs was there ever any doubt? he teased

"The sword puts up and can break barriers, absorb the powers of opponents and their weapons, create and stop fire, deflect attacks and send them back at the attackers, and kill hundreds of demons with one stroke among other things. Also only you and I can use or control it all others will fail and if they persist in trying their hand will be burned off" Sugimi explained

"Thank you" she said then hugged, and kissed him passionately

**confession of love, and a proposal **

"Sugimi I hope you don't think it's to soon but I, I love you"

"Woman are you crazy? it's never to soon especially when I feel the same way. I knew you were the one when I first laid eyes on you" then he picked her up off the ground and spun around "Come sit with me I want to ask you something" They sat down "Kagome do you remember when I said I wanted no other but you?

"Yes" she answered sexily

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate? But before you answer there are things I must tell you first" he said

"Ok"

"If you do this I will mark you with a bite on your neck during mating, our power's and auras will merge and become one, we will share these new combined powers, my life span, and our souls will be bound together you will never know illness, or age, then you will become an Inu Youkai once this done there is no going back"

"Yes Sugimi I want this more then anything, to be with you forever would be my greatest joy"

"Kagome I do not want Inuyasha to know that I am back until after we are fully mated, because I know all to well he would both interfere with, and try to prevent it, and he would not like the final outcome if he tried"

"This is true but if he did I would sit him straight into the tenth level of hell. Kill him then resurrect him with Sesshoumaru's sword and kill him all over again" she said

"Ooo my fiery little woman my life will never be dull with you around"

Sugimi taught Kagome how to use the sword that day and learned something he did not expect in a million years, her miko powers increased the swords powers, strength, and abilities three fold. Sugimi came up behind Kagome snaked his arms around her waist held her close to him and inhaled her scent deeply

"Kagome on your birthday would you like to spend the day with me? We can relax eat and enjoy each others company"

"Ooooo I get to spend the day with you on my birthday" my silver haired birthday present" Kagome teased "Sugimi I would not have it any other way"

"Do you want to go through some hand to hand combat exercises now?

"Yesss if you promise to be a good boy because I am very delicate you know, and no playing eat the miko, I know you canines love meat but you need veggies to" she teased

"Yeah right I'm the one whom you almost killed in the cave" he joked

"But Sugimi my love you started it I was minding my own business and bathing" Kagome replied

"No my dear I was just being a male, you were being a temptress" he teased

"Sniff sniff you wound me, and as I recall handsome you're the one who started it with playing stroke the kitty" Kagome teased feigning tears

They joked like that and practiced the combat moves at the same time, then Kagome tripped Sugimi he landed on his back she then swiftly took this opportunity to straddle his hips. She kissed him and he gained entrance to her mouth with his tongue, and she trailed kisses down his neck to his chest

"God's how I love you woman" Sugimi said with a dreamy look in his eyes

"And I you"

**Happy birthday Kagome, the mating **

It was now Kagome's birthday Sugimi went to get her knowing that Inuyasha was nowhere near, he went into the area where Kaedes's hut stood Kagome was surprised to see him there instead of waiting in the forest as he usually did

Kagome introduced Sugimi to Sango, Miroku, and Keade they allimmediately took to him, Kaede ,and Sango told him how handsome and classy he was., Sugimi liked them as well Miroku's lecherous antics highly amused Sugimi to no end, Sango smacked Miroku when his hand wandered to her butt

"Ouch Sango my love I cannot help it's this cursed hand of mine I can't stop it" Miroku said

"Well maybe I should cure you of that problem" Sango replied

"Monk do you enjoy pain? Sugimi asked jokingly

Then Sugimi pulled a package wrapped in paper out of his haori and handed it to Kagome. She opened it and her eyes went wide with shock, in it was a silk rose red kimono the edges of the sleeves hem opening and obi trimmed in silver with a new pair of black shoes

"Thank you Sugimi I love it, red my favorite color" how did you know? Kagome asked

"I sensed it and watched you koi" he answered

"I'll be right back I Gotta go try it on" Kagome said, she came out wearing her gift looking like a princess they all loved it

"Kagome keep it on I will be taking you somewhere special tonight" Sugimi told her

"Yes Sexygimi" Kagome replied then kissed Sugimi

"Sexygimi hm nice endearment" he replied

Sugimi took Kagome in his arms and flew off only this time the flight was longer then usual and a lot further away. As she watched the scenery pass by a huge beautiful castle surrounded by numerous trees and lush thick greenery soon came into view, Kagome let out a slight gasp

Sugimi grinned like the cat that ate rat yes "Koishi it is my castle" he said in a soothing but teasing tone, Sugimi did not stop at the front entrance instead he flew over the large private garden beneath his sleeping quarters and straight to the balcony outside his room

He opened then they went through the balcony doors and entered his room. The room was wide and very large, the bed was huge and specially made because it was higher up off the floor then the traditional futon's. The fire place was gray stone and wide, there was a medium sized table and chairs on the other side of the room, the closet at the far end of the room was the size of a small room, and on the other side there was a book case full of books

"What do you think of it, do you like it? Sugimi inquired

"Yes it's breath taking and beautiful Sugimi"

**Lemon starts **

Sugimi moved over to her, untied her obi, then started feeling her breasts while kissing her, he took one hand and massaged her round ass with it, then his warm hands roamed and caressed her body

"Do they pass inspection? She teased

"I have to inspect everything before I can answer that question honestly" Sugimi said sexily

"Yes my lord" she joked

Kagome quickly took the top knot out of his hair ran her fingers through it, and rubbed his scalp untied his haori and hakama, she ran her hands all over his body setting his blood on fire and took his haori off, then went down on her knees took him in her mouth moving slowly in and out after what seemed like forever in paradise to him

"Stop koishi" please stop now? Sugimi requested and she obeyed

He gently pulled Kagome back up onto her feet then got down on his knees in front of her "Kagome put one of your feet on my shoulder" she complied

Then got the surprise of her life when his tongue slid inside grew longer and wider, Kagome thought that she was going to lose her mind she was now hornier then she had ever been in her whole life, she gripped Sugimi's hair without pulling it and hung on for dear life, while his tongue plunged in and out

"Sugimi oh by all the Kami's this feels to good stop"

"Surprise" he said grinning

"I never knew youkai could do that with their tongues" Kagome said

"We are capable of many things others have no knowledge of" he replied "and you will learn them all my little miko"

It felt so good Kagome was weak in the knees. Sugimi feeling this from her and very happy with results he picked her up and carried her to the bed then land aid her down .

he kissed licked and gently nipped her from her inner thighs up to her breasts, he stopped at, felt licked ,and gently sucked both nipples then made his way up her neck to her lips while he placed himself between her legs

"Oooh Sugimi I need you" now please? I can't take anymore" and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please Sugimi just push in don't go slow" he positioned his shaft and slid in with one swift gentle thrust and broke her cherry, when he was in all the way he felt her walls quickly clamp around him

"_**Sugiiimiii"**_she screamed and came so hard and long it was like a river flowing down his length

"Kagome god's you feel so good"

"Sugimi more"

Sugimi moved in and out at a slow steady pace Kagome gripped his ass and pulled him into her roughly, while thrusting into him at the same time she was wild like a feral dog and he loved it

"Harder Sugimi like that, _**God's yes Sugimiiii" **_and continued to have orgasms after a long time they were both nearing their final release

"Oh by all the Kami's, _**Kagomeee"**_

"_**Su Sugiiiimi**_

Sugimi's fangs grew long and he bit into the pulse point on the left side of her neck, and with his fangs hung on. Kagome transformed within seconds and did the same, neither of them letting go till they finished riding out their long massive orgasms they released each other then licked clean each others mating marks

"Happy birthday Kagome" how do you feel?

"Great, in fact better, stronger, and more alert then I have ever felt, my sense of smell, and hearing are far stronger then they have ever been in my whole life" Kagome replied

Sugimi kissed her "Sugimi please again? Hearing her words alone made him hard again

Kagome turned them until he was on his back and she on top, she rode him relentlessly. Sugimi insane with lust all over again this time for a brief few moments dug his claws into his palms, then tightly held on to the sides of the bed he came so hard he almost lost his breath and Kagome soon followed

"Ka Kagome yesss, _**Kagome"**_

Kagome soon found herself on her back with a blinded by lust Tayoukai again pounding into her until he heard her cry out

"_**Ah my Inu samaaa"**_

That's it koi I love to pleasure you and, watch you while I do then hear you scream my name" he quickly joined her. Sugimi positioned her on her on her hands and knees an Inu's favorite position then entered her

Sugimi faster harder, _**Ahhh Goddd's Gimi"**_

"_**Kagome" **_he called out, after a brief few seconds rest "I am not finished with you yet mate, we still have the rest of the night" he said, left they mated into the next morning

**Lemon ends **

Sugimi told Kagome how when he was ready to reveal his presence he would summon Sesshoumaru, Totosai, and even Inuyasha if he isn't there without going to them

"How will you do that? Kagome asked

"I will do it with my powers they will feel the summons and come to it., Sesshoumaru, and Totosai know my power signature" Sugimi told her "I will enter the gathering when they are all present" he explained

He told her what he was going to do to Inuyasha when they were all gathered Kagome almost died laughing. They had been mated for 9 days "Kagome it is time for me to summons the others, when I sense them I will appear before them ready yourself" Sugimi instructed

They left the castle flew and landed just outside of Keade's village, Sugimi sent out the summons and waited for the others to come. They heard ranting looked and saw who was there near Keade's hut none other then Inuyasha. Totosai was the first to arrive and went straight to Sugimi, because Sugimi had called Totosai to him

Sesshoumaru came first thing Inuyasha started "Oi bastard what the fuck are you doing here? he demanded

"Inubastard at least father and mother planned me, and not that it is any of your business but I was summoned here, and will stay here until the one who summoned appears before me, and I will do so without your interference" is that understood Bitchyasha?

"Fuck you lord dickless" Inuyasha insulted

"Poor little, and I mean little Yasha, jealous of someone who has more then you, now that really is sad, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said and laughed

"You see lord Sugimi" Totosai said "But I must admit that Inuyasha is taking his life in his hands with Sesshoumaru, it's amazes me he's survived this long"

"Agreed, Yes old friend he will never win, or out do Sesshoumaru" Sugimi answered

"Up yours Shemaru" Inuyasha barked

"Shouldn't you be off rutting with your clay poppet? how sick you like cold dead pussy, I prefer mine warm and alive. Father must be rolling over in his grave, and your mother weeping for your disgrace you call me dickless, you wish you had half as much as me" Seshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru you asshole"

"No dickless mongrel I leave that for females to do to me, in fact when I leave I'm gonna get some nice warm live pussy, you should try it there's nothing better then it wrapped around a mans dick"

"Ohhhhh shit" Sugimi and Totosai said in shock, then fell on his ass laughing

"Totosai when did Sesshoumaru start speaking in such a manner? Asked Sugimi

"Inuyasha starts it, and Sesshoumaru very much enjoys busting his balls" Totosai answered

"Yes mate Inuyasha has a way of provoking others to show their hidden dark sides" Kagome explained

"I smell the wolf prince" Sugimi said

"Oh crap watch this it's about to get good" said Kagome

"Hey mutt face do you ever stop bitching? You act like a bitch" what is it that time of the month again Inusasha? Kouga taunted

"What the fuck do you want ya flea bitten wolf? Inuyasha retorted

I was Summoned here ass face" what's your excuse? Where's your clay doll? damn must be like fuckin a tree hah skunk breath" Aww does da poor baby have clay splinters in his tiny dick? Kouga ragged

Sugimi, Totosai, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all laughed and, Sesshoumaru had a big smile while a beet red faced Inuyasha stood there to shocked and dumbstruck to speak, he could not even form a thought

"My lord this is what I was telling you about" Totosai said

"Sugimi you see there's Inuyasha in all his glory" Kagome said

"Koi tell me how did you get through one day with Inuyasha without killing him? Sugimi asked

"I did the only thing I could sat him then turned a deaf ear" she answered

"What the fuck's going on here? I want answers now" Inuyasha barked

Sesshoumaru who by this time had enough of it formed his whip and slashed through the air an inch past Inuyasha's ear "Silence Inuyasha enough of your childish rants, even Rin is more mature then you and she is only a child" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Who is this Rin my son speaks of? Sugimi asked

"She's his adorable human ward you'll love her" Kagome said, then quickly told Sugimi everything about her

"Kiss my mother fucking ass lord shit head" Inuyasha barked

"No I will not kiss it, but I will give something better" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru formed his whip then proceeded to snap it across Inuyasha's ass Inuyasha ran and Sesshoumaru chased him all around the village while snapping the whip across his ass until they returned to their starting point

"_**A snapping we will go, a snapping we will go, we'll teach the naughty hanyou manners don't you know" **_Sesshoumaru sang while chasing Inuyasha

"This is the first time in all my long life I have ever seen Sesshoumaru being playful" Totosai said

"You and me both Totosai" Kagome added

"Sesshoumaru you son of a bitch I'll kill you" Inuyasha bellowed and started to draw tetsuseiga

"Aw little sister I feel the love" Sesshoumaru said with his hand over his heart

"No shit for brains but your about to feel the pain" Inuyasha retorted

"Promises, promises, promises talk is cheap I want action" Sesshoumaru razzed

**family reunion and Inuyasha's spanking **

Sugimi broke off a tree branch then said "Well as entertaining as this is the time has come for me to make my appearance"

Inuyasha started again "Little brother will you ever learn? Sesshoumaru asked

Sesshoumaru was about to knock him on his ass when they were all halted by the sound of a deep baritone voice "Silence pup I will not have anymore of your insolence and disrespect of others" Sugimi said

Inuyasha didn't even have chance to turn around to see who it was then he was grabbed by the nape of the neck and lifted off the ground, Sugimi then sat down on a huge fallen log threw Inuyasha over his lap continued to hold him by the nape of his neck and proceeded to paddle Inuyasha's ass with the tree branch all the others present broke out into gut wrenching laughter

"Rock a bye mutt face on the tree top if he doesn't shut up his butt paddling will never stop" Kouga ragged

"What the F" Inuyasha started to say

"Mouth pup" Sugimi replied

After a while Sugimi let him go Inuyasha turned to get a look at the giver of the ass paddling, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga stood both got down on one knee and bowed to Sugimi then

"Lord Sugimi" Kouga greeted

"Father it is good to see you again" Sesshoumaru said

"Who the fuck is this" Inuyasha demanded

Inuyasha are you deaf or just brainless? Did you not hear how I just addressed him? that is our father and you would do well to show him respect" Sesshoumaru informed him Then Kouga, and Sesshoumaru stood up "Ha, ha ,ha mutt face got his ass paddled by his daddy" hey dog breath can you sit yet" Kouga taunted

Sesshoumaru joined in father spanked your ass, father spanked your ass now you'll have some class, aw now that's love" said Sesshoumaru, then Kouga, and Sesshoumaru did a happy dance the others applauded

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha smacked him upside the head, put him in a head lock gave him a noogie ,then did something Kagome had told him about from her time. At inhuman speed Kouga reached down grabbed Inuyasha's fundoshi gave him a wedgie then hung him by the back of his obi on a low tree branch

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Miko? Sesshoumaru said walked over to and sniffed the air around her "It is you miko, and you are my fathers mate welcome to the family" Sesshoumaru said with a big wide devious smile on his handsome face

"_**Whaaat?**_ What the fuck is this shit? Inuyasha bellowed

Silence pup you have no say in the matter you abandoned her" how long were you gone with the clay poppet after you asked my miko to be your mate? for many days before the first day I acquainted myself with Kagome, and added to the time I've been with her" it is what over three weeks now? Sugimi scolded

"Ooooo dog breath your father got the girl that's even better, ha, ha, ha" Kouga rubbed it in "Hey lord Sugimi Kagome congratulations" Kouga wished them

"Thank you prince Kouga" Sugimi replied

"Thank you Kouga" Kagome replied

"Hey you people can let me down now, now that you have all had your fun" Inuyasha told them

"No, no, no" Shippou said "Not until after this"

"After what? The others all asked at the same time

Shippou had all the ramen ready "Come sit with me and eat" Shippou requested

"Nooooo you can't, you little runt some of that is mine I'll pound ya" Inuyasha said

"Tooo bad Baksyasha you snooze you lose. You're the one who decided to hang around in the tree all day, get down if you wanna eat" Shippou taunted

"Yeah dog breath what cha waiting for" Kouga teased

So to make sure Inuyasha couldn't interfere Sugimi used his demonic speed wrapped ropes around Inuyasha and the tree binding him to it like a mummy. They all sat around the camp fire eating the ramen. Sesshoumaru Kouga and Sugimi loved it when they were all done there was none left

All Inuyasha could do was look on helplessly and say "Dad you rat fink traitor"

"Son this is good you don't know what your missing" Sugimi replied in a teasing tone of voice

"Agreed father I've never had this before but I have to say it is quite good" Sesshoumaru stated

Sugimi wanted to bust Inuyasha's balls so he took one long noodle and asked Kagome to help him eat it he put one end in his mouth and the other in hers. The two sucked it into their mouths until their lips met in the middle then he kissed Kagome passionately

After they swallowed then Kagome slipped her tongue into Sugimi's mouth Sugimi could sense Inuyasha's stress and decided to up the thrill level, without breaking the kiss he sat Kagome on his lap facing and straddling him Sesshoumaru was loving every minute of it

"Eeeeew gross" somebody kill me please? Inuyasha said

"Eeeeew you and the clay wench, at least father like me loves live warm females, and be quiet it is a beautiful sight father is back and happy" said Sesshoumaru

Sugimi suddenly rose picked Kagome up bridal style "Shut up Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is right" he said kissed Kagome formed his orb and was gone

**Lemon starts**

Sugimi did not wait inside his sight and sound proof orb that was solid in mid flight Kagome found her self on her back with a lusty and horny as hell Sugimi riding her into ecstasy. He moved inside her hot sheath half insane with love, lust, and want Sugimi they locked eyes and he enjoyed the look of ecstasy in hers

"_**M, my Su, Sugimi"**_

"_**Kagomeee" **_they cried out with their releases

Sugimi kept pounding into his mate relentlessly he removed his haori. The orb landed in the water just outside of a waterfall within seconds he had them both completely naked, their hands were all over each other Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked wildly beneath him

"Sugimi you make me feel so good ooooo harder"

"As you do me mate"

"_**Yes oh god's yes Sugimi" **_

"_**Ka Kagome" **_while her walls closed around his shaft milking him he kept his mate in ecstasy all night

**Lemon ends**

Back at the village "Father is getting laid Kagome's riding the one horned pony Gitty up" Sesshoumaru enjoyed tormenting Inuyasha

"Aw mutt face your daddy is getting happy" Kouga said taunted

"Shut up already" will you? Inuyasha responded

'Ride me baby, ride me all night long" Sango ragged

"Oh, oh yes Sugimi yesssss" Miroku said in a girly voice

"Ooooo my miko sooooo good" Sesshoumaru needled

"Oh for the love of the kamis" will one of you heartless bastards kill me now, and get it over with? Inuyasha whined

"No" they all answered in unison

"Maybe later little brother" Sesshoumaru said "Miko meat what a treat so delicious to eat" ha razzed

"Sesshoumaruuuuu, shut up you dick head" Inuyasha screamed

"Well father is a dog, and he does love meat, and the miko is his, miko + dog = lots of licking, sluuurp" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Gods I hate you" Inuyasha replied

"Woof, woof" Miroku teased

"Pant, pant" Sango added

"Ohhhhh I wish I was deaf" Inuyasha said with his hands over his ears "Why me?


End file.
